As much girl as you want
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: Shampoo insults Ukyo on being a boy. In this weak state of mind, Ukyo agrees to let Ryoga teach her how to be more of a girl. Was this really such a great idea?
1. Default Chapter Title

As much Girl as you want: Part 1

By Yuffie Valentine

"STUPID SPATULA GIRL!" Shampoo yelled. She threw her punch at Ukyo. Ukyo jumped into the air and came down with a kick that Shampoo blocked.

"CHINESE HUSSY!" Ukyo yelled and threw her mini spatulas at Shampoo.

"Hmph, Shampoo rather be hussy then boy." Shampoo said with a grin. She watched Ukyo tremble.

"What do you mean by that?" Ukyo asked. She knew but she had to try to hold on to herself.

"Ranma never going to marry girl who think she boy, that why he no marry Akane or Ukyo." Shampoo said. She jumped back onto her bike "Now Shampoo waste no more time on man-girl. Shampoo already won Ranma with no fight."

"You bimbo." Ukyo growled and through a bucket of water on Shampoo. "Now get out of my sight!" She lifted the Shampoo cat and smacked it into the sky.

"Wow, nice shot." A voice from behind her said. Ukyo turned around to see Ryoga standing there with a map in his hands.

"Hey Ryoga! What are you doing back in town, you only been missing three days." Ukyo said with a smile. She led Ryoga into her restaurant, it was empty. Shampoo had kicked the wall down and all the eaters had run for their lives.

"Place is empty and there is a hole in the wall. Shampoo did this?" Ryoga said.

"Yep!" Ukyo said gloomily. She frowned.

"What's wrong Ukyo? You just beat up Shampoo and embarrassed her in front of the whole market, I thought you would be happy." Ryoga said. He knew would be jumping for joy if he did that to Ranma.

"True, it was a victory, but didn't mean anything. She already won the war." Ukyo said. She looked into her spatula, using it as a mirror. A handsome young boy looked back at her. She was a boy.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga wasn't too great with finding the hidden meaning in stuff.

"You wouldn't understand. Shampoo is something I can never be. She is all girl. I lost part of my female self. What am I talking about, you wouldn't know, you're all man." Ukyo said. 

"What do you mean I don't understand? I understand the most!" Ryoga yelled. Ukyo blinked at him.

"How so?" Ukyo asked. She thought for a second. Ryoga must have a curse form, which would explain why she never saw him in cold water. She picked up a glass of water of the counter and tossed it on Ryoga. He let a scream before it turned into a Bwee. Ukyo gasped and dropped the glass, it shattered on the ground.

'Oh great!' Ryoga thought to myself'She is either going to laugh at me or beat the stuffing out of me for sleeping Akane."

"Poor Ryoga." Was all Ukyo said. She picked him up off the ground.

'WHAT!? No laughter, no spatula upside my head?' Ryoga thought. He looked up at Ukyo to see she was crying.

"I had no right to complain, you have it much worse then me." Ukyo said. She walked over to Ryoga's backpack and picked out some dry clothes. Then she put some hot water on to boil. 

'She feels bad for me? No one has ever done that. Ranma makes fun of me and the other who know just don't seem to care.' Ryoga looked up at Ukyo. He started to feel sorry for her. Ranma turned her into the girl she now was, and she couldn't attract him cause of it. That was it, Ryoga would help Ukyo. Ukyo lifted Ryoga into his clothes, and then she poured the water on him.

"Thanks Ukyo. You won't tell Akane will you?" Ryoga asked.

"Of course I won't, we're friends. Friends don't tell secrets." Ukyo said.

"Friends?" Ryoga asked.

"Sure. Remember when we were on that obstacle course on the hot springs. Or the time I was kidnapped by the monkey man on the island, you saved me. Or that time in the haunted cave. Or the time I helped you when Ranma was learning the Dragon heaven punch. How can you say we're not friends?" Ukyo said.

Now that Ryoga thought about it, it did seem they should be like best friends after all they things they did together. "Well since you are doing that for me, I'll do you a favor. I'll help you act more like a girl." Ryoga said.

"What?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, you can be cured of your state really fast. I'll help you become a lady, I learned a lot on the road. I can help." Ryoga said, "Plus, you get Ranma, I get Akane."

"Not a bad idea. Okay, teach me." Ukyo said.

"First, we have to make you look like a girl. Do you have any skirts or dresses?" Ryoga asked. He has watched a dubbed American movie about this. It was called "My fair lady" he thought. It seemed easy enough, plus he would end up with Akane at the end.

"I have one skirt." Ukyo said. "I'll go put it on." She ran up the stairs, she yelled back, "RYOGA PUT THE CLOSED SIGN ON THE DOOR!"

Ryoga picked it up from near the door and hung it on the outside. Meanwhile, Ranma was about to come and get a bite at Ucchan's when he saw Ryoga hang the closed sign outside it.

"What's pig boy doing at Ukyo's? Hmm, this could be a laugh." Ranma said. He jumped next to the hole on the side of the restaurant. It was a tight squeeze throught alley to get to the back where the hole was. Ranma hide in a bush looking in.

"Ukyo, what's taking so long? How long does it take to put on a skirt?" Ryoga yelled up the stairs. Ukyo came down.

"It's a bit small, it's two years old." Ukyo said blushing. The skirt was at her high thigh. It was a schoolgirl's skirt. She also had a tank top on that was pink and had a picture of Sailor Jupiter on it. "These were the only girl clothes I had."

Ryoga used all his strength not to pass out and bleed from his nose. There was a lot cleavage and legs there. He also noticed that Ukyo was not wearing a bra. "Umm, Ukyo, are you sure you have on everything you should have on?"

"Yeah, why?" Ukyo asked. She looked down. Shirt, skirt, and panties. She had everything that was girl clothing on.

"You might need a bra." Ryoga said blushing. Ukyo had as much chest as Ranma's girl form and Shampoo. No one could have guessed.

"Opps, I don't own one." Ukyo said. She frowned. "Oh, this is stupid, you can't make a girl out of me."

"Yeah I can. You can go buy a bra later. Let's start with manners." Ryoga said.

"What the hell are they doing?" Ranma whispered to himself.

"MANNERS?! I have manners jackass." Ukyo said.

"Girl manners, no cussing. You can't fight as much." Ryoga said.

"What? Akane and Shampoo fight more then I do." Ukyo said. She pouted.

"Well, they fight with less man anger." Ryoga said. He was losing his cool. He hated when people argued with him.

"MAN ANGER?" Ukyo growled, "I'll show you man anger you jackass." Ukyo went to kick Ryoga in the head, but he was down on the floor before her foot even hit him. Ukyo stopped in mid kick. "What?" Looking down he had a nosebleed. That's when she remembered she was a skirt.

"Oh man!" Ranma said from the bushes. He whipped the blood out from under his nose. "Ryoga isn't going to make it out of this alive."

Ukyo splashed Ryoga with some warm water. He opened his eyes slowly. Ukyo was smiling at him. That when she felt another nosebleed coming. He just came to him that Ukyo was extremely cute and sexy at this moment.

"Sorry, Ryoga, I'll listen to what you tell me, just be a little kinder please." Ukyo said. She tried her best to be kind to the jackass.

"Ok.... okay!" Ryoga managed to get out. He stood up. "Well it seems you have some manners, just don't be so quick to anger."

"Alrighty!" Ukyo said and gave another smile. She was trying to remember how the girls on TV acted.

"Okay. A girl also has grace. Now walk around with a few books on your head." Ryoga said. Ukyo grabbed a few of her cookbooks and placed them on her head. She walked around with ease.

"Child's play." Ukyo said.

"Okay, what about dancing? Do you know how to do that?" Ryoga asked.

"Well, kind of. But I always lead cause I was dressed as a guy." Ukyo said with a red-hot blush. She really was embarrassed of that.

"Well, let's practice." Ryoga turned on her small radio and flipped the channels till he picked up the classical music. He turned to Ukyo and bowed.

"This is too much!" Ranma said from his hiding place. He let out a small laugh, luckily Ukyo and Ryoga didn't hear.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Ukyo said. She stepped over to Ryoga and placed her hands on his shoulders. He in turn placed his on her waist. They started to move gently to the music. To Ukyo's amazement, Ryoga was a great dancer.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Ukyo asked.

"It's all part of the training I guess." Ryoga said. They continued to dance. Ukyo seemed to catch on to the girl's part fast. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Ryoga began to dream that it was Akane in his arms at the moment. But the picture of her blurred and it was Ukyo. 'What?' he thought to himself, 'Maybe its just cause she's here now.' He looked down at Ukyo, she was cuter the Akane in some ways. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of the view down Ukyo's shirt and it was all over. He was out like a light.

"Ahhhh, Ryoga you jack ass, you got blood on my clothes. Ryoga?" Ukyo asked. She noticed he went limp in her arms. This caught her off guard and she fell under his weight.

"That's not a good position." Ranma said from his view. He could see Ryoga's sleeping form on top of Ukyo's wiggling form.

"RYOGA YOU JACKASS. Get off of me!" Ukyo kicked him off and into the wall. "Oh no!" She rushed over to Ryoga. He had a great big footmark on his face and a huge ump on his head.

"Look all the stars are out tonight mommy!" Ryoga said with a slurred voice.

"Come on Ryoga. Let's get you to bed." Ukyo picked up Ryoga with all her strength and lifted him up the stairs.

"To bed?" Ranma said. He froze in the night air.

Fin of part 1

Okay, this is my first Ranma fic, so please be kind when you review. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

As much girl as you want part 2

By Yuffie Valentine

Ukyo lead Ryoga down on the futon next to her bed. She smiled.

"Thanks Ryoga, I think I have enough to go ask Ranma out now. Sleep tight, I might not be home tonight." Ukyo said. She blew Ryoga a small kiss.

She started to run out in the direction of the Tendo Dojo. She was still in her girl clothes. That's when she saw him, Ranma, walking just a bit ahead of her on the sidewalk.

"Ranma honey, wait up!" Ukyo called out. She ran up to him and glommed him. Ranma frowned. He just say her happy with Ryoga and now she was here with him. He wasn't her type, she just wanted him cause she was promised to him.

"Ukyo, we need to talk." Ranma said. 

"Oh what about?" Ukyo asked looking up into Ranma's eyes.

"About..." Ranma caught a glimpse of Ukyo body. She was a whole 100% female right now. Ranma's face went in a red-hot blush. Sure, Ranma had had Shampoo buck ass naked chasing him around the bathroom. And he had walked in on Akane many of times. But Ukyo was always so unsexy most of the time, that when she was, it was a bit exciting.

"Ranchan? You feeling okay Sugar?" Ukyo leaned closer. Ranma melted.

" I wanted to talk about what time I should pick you up." Ranma said.

"For what?" Ukyo's eyes widen.

"A date silly." Ranma said. Sure he would break it to her on the date. That was it; let her have a nice time so she'll forget he was even a part of her life.

"After school should be fine!" Ukyo said. Ranma gave her a hug goodbye and made his way back to the Dojo. Ukyo jumped and skipped. She looked at her watch, 7:00 pm. She still had time.

Meanwhile, back at Ucchan's. Shampoo was sneaking through the hole she made in the wall.

"Where Ukyo go now?" Shampoo asked. She heard a load snoring from up stairs. "Hmm, Ukyo less girly then Shampoo thought."

She tiptoed up the stairs to the bedroom. She opened the door. She was going to make Ukyo pay for what she did this afternoon in the market.

"WAKE UP UKYO AND FIGHT SHAMPOO!" Shampoo yelled. She trusted her fist into the pillow next to the sleeping form.

"What?!" Ryoga awoke and sat up. Shampoo fell on her ass as she lost her footing do to shock.

"What Pig boy doing in Ukyo's room?" Shampoo asked.

"What? I am in Ukyo's room?" Ryoga looked around. Sure enough he was. For some reason his heart filled with joy.

"You know not why you here?" Shampoo took a set next to Ryoga.

"Nope, let's see. Ukyo and I were dancing and then she was wearing those short cute clothes. Then it all went blank!" Ryoga said.

"Ukyo and Pig boy dancing while she in girl clothes?" Shampoo thought about it for a second. "Oh, Ukyo and Ryoga couple now!"

"What? No, it's just one of our plans to get Akane and Ranma apart!" Ryoga said.

"No, Ukyo never wear girl clothes for Ranma. Yet she wear them for you." Shampoo said. " You going to make great husband for her."

"Really? I mean no, I like Akane!" Ryoga shouted at Shampoo.

"No, you like Ukyo. She the best for you! You marry her!" Shampoo yelled. "Akane can marry that perverted sword guy."

"Wait, why do you want Ukyo and me to get together?" Ryoga asked.

"Cause Shampoo want to see Ryoga happy. He is good friend of hers. Ukyo make Ryoga very happy." Shampoo said. She got an evil grin.

"Are you sure? You aren't just doing this cause you want Ranma to yourself is it?" Ryoga said.

"Why are you being so nosey of what Shampoo want and not what you want? Think about, Ukyo is much better cook then Akane. She is much richer then Akane. Prettier. Better body. Better fighter. And she as her own place. Plus her dad hates Ranma. You two are made for each!" Shampoo said.

"Now that you mention it, that it all true." Ryoga thought about it.

"Here, Ryoga eat this and wait for Ukyo to come home." Shampoo pushes a pill into Ryoga mouth.

"What was that?" Ryoga said.

"Let's just say you no have nose bleed for tonight. You can do whatever you want with Ukyo." Shampoo jumped on to the windowsill. She laughed and jumped out onto the street.

Ukyo was walking back from the school uniform store. "Oh, I can't believe they didn't have anymore of the kind at school. I guess I can settle for this." Ukyo said. Holding up her new outfit. It was a short plaid skirt with a white shirt. Not the most covering uniform, but it would do.

She stepped up into the restaurant. "Funny, when I left I had the lights on."

The lights were now dimmed. "That's cause I woke up."

"Ryoga?" Ukyo asked. She looked to the corner of the room. Ryoga was standing there with a smile on his face. Something about him was different. He had a certain cool to him.

At the Cat Cafe. 

"Granddaughter, did you give that passion pill to Ranma?"

"No, Shampoo gave it to Ryoga."

"What?"

Back at Ucchan's.

"Ryoga Sugar, what are you doing up?" Ukyo asked. Ryoga just grinned from his corner at her. He had a look on his face the cat has before it pounces, half devious and half sinful. He walked slowly toward Ukyo.

"Ukyo, you ran off before we could finish our lessons." Ryoga said.

"Well, you passed out. What was I suppose to do, what for you to wake up?" Ukyo said. She was getting a bad feeling. This was different from Ryoga's kindhearted dumbness. 

He was smooth in his actions.

"It's would have been the ladylike thing to do." Ryoga said. "Now I believe we left off with dancing."

"Okay, let's start up again." Ukyo went to turn the music on. This time the radio seemed to be preset to a station. The music was slow and soft. A little to slow for Ukyo's comfort, but it would have to do. She stepped over to Ryoga. This time when they danced, they were much closer. Which she thought was just a nosebleed waiting to happen.

"You are a great dancer Ukyo." Ryoga said, "Maybe it's time to move on."

"Great! What the next lesson?" Ukyo asked.

"Kissing." Ryoga sad. He leaned and gave Ukyo her first kiss. She was about to beat the living stuffing out of him, but she thought she would wait till the kiss was over. Hey, why waste a good thing. It was her first kiss after all, something that is suppose to be special to everyone.

'Oh this jackass is going to get an ass beating after this is done.' Ukyo thought to herself. The question hit her. Why was she enjoying this? Sure it was a kiss, but something in her liked it for more then a kiss. Could she also be in love with Ryoga? It seemed silly, but it wasn't that false. He was very attractive. Sweet, kind, and had a body like no one else.

The kiss broke. Ukyo looked up into Ryoga's eyes. There was a deep loving glance between the two before they kissed again. This time it was a longer and more involved 

Between them.

The next day at school, Ranma looked at Ukyo's empty desk. She had already missed her first two classes.This was unlike Ukyo; she was never late or sick for school. Akane looked over at Ranma. She had noticed Ukyo's absence too. Ranma had told Akane yesterday he was going to take Ukyo out to end their engagement. Maybe Ukyo say it coming and is trying to escape the fact.

The lunch bell rung. Ranma forgot about his childhood friend and ran like crazy for the lunchroom.

"God, he acts like they'll run out of food before he gets there." Akane said. That when she started to hear the rumors.

"Hey Akane. Some new girl just came through the gates. She's wearing a different uniform then all of us. We're thinking it has to be a new student or a girl from a rival school coming for a fight." A girl said.

"You can all calm down." Nabiki said. "It's just Ukyo in girl's clothing and has her hair braided in pigtails."

Ukyo was walking up to say Hello to Akane when she saw the shocked look on everyone's face. "What's wrong?"

"OH Fair maiden Ukyo, will you date with me?" Kuno jumped forth with a dozen roses. Ukyo stepped back in shock. Why was Kuno asking her out?

"Ukyo, why are you dressed like that?" Akane asked. The thoughts started to come into her head. Could this be Ukyo's way of trying to keep Ranma?

"Well, I for one say way to go. I mean, it's about time Ukyo started acting like this. A real girl. As for my own sister, I don't know if that nasty tomboy strike will ever go away." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki Tendo, do you have nay pictures in the bright goddess Ukyo?" Kuno asked. Which was a bad idea since Ukyo was right there. She kicked Kuno into the low orbit that he visited so often.

"What a jerk!" Ukyo said.

"Hmm, and to think. He thinks I have enough time to go get you in girl clothes the day after you changed." Nabiki said.

"I bet Ryoga have pictures of Ukyo in girl form!" a voice said. Shampoo bicycle landed next to Nabiki and Ukyo.

"WHAT!? Shut up you bimbo!" Ukyo kicked the bike out from under Shampoo. The Amazon leaped off and next to Nabiki.

"Shampoo go to settle score with Ukyo last night, but she only find Ryoga in Ukyo's bedroom." Shampoo said. Nabiki's eyes bugged out. That was the biggest piece of gossip in awhile and the dumb Shampoo just told it for free.

"Ryoga?!" Akane asked.

"It's not what you think. He was at my place hanging out and he fell asleep." Ukyo said.

"Can you say on the pride of your restaurant that Ryoga and you did nothing last night." Shampoo asked. Making Ukyo swear on her Ucchan was a sneaky blow. Shampoo knew something had to happen do to that pill. And if Ukyo didn't confess, her store would be dishonored.

"Well..." Ukyo looked down at her feet blushing.

Everyone gasped. They did do something. Ranma jogged up to the crowd.

"Hey what's going on? Hey Ukyo!" Ranma said with half curry bread in his mouth.

"Ukyo just about to tell us what she did with Ryoga last night after he was in her bedroom." Shampoo said.

Ranma froze. Was Ukyo two-timing him? 

"Will you shut up you stupid Amazon bitch." Ukyo said. She took a swing at Shampoo.

"Why Ukyo so mad?" Shampoo said ducking the punch.

"CAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYONE MESSING AROUND IN MY LOVE LIFE SO BUTT OUT!" Ukyo managed to get a punch into Shampoo's face while the purple-headed girl was in shock. Since when did it go from friends to love life? Shampoo just wanted to make sure Ukyo was busy beating Ryoga off till Ranma choose Shampoo for his bride.

"LOVE LIFE?!" Everyone said at the same time. Once again Nabiki growled to herself. Perfectly good gossip ruined with a slip of the tongue.

"Yes, I love Ryoga!" Ukyo said.

Fin of part two

Well, I'll have the next chapter up soon I hope. Just Review for now.


	3. Default Chapter Title

As much girl as you want part 3

By Yuffie Valentine

"YOU WHAT!?" Ranma says, "What about me?"

"What about you Ranma?" Akane asked.

"I...I...like Ukyo." Ranma says. "There, you all happy, I do like her. But I feared you people would kill her." He said looking at Shampoo.

"Son in-law." Cologne said. She landed next to Ranma. "Shampoo must take you as a groom."

"I don't have to do nothing." Ranma said. He walked over to Ukyo who was in bit of a shook since Ranma confessed his feelings. "I want Ukyo."

"THEN SHAMPOO KILL UKYO!" Shampoo pounced at Ukyo. 

"No way Sugar." Ukyo said. She dodged with easy and landed an elegant kick to the back of Shampoo's head. Shampoo went spinning into the fence.

"WHAT?" Cologne said. She would know that kick anywhere. "RANMA, who has been training Ukyo lately?"

"Umm, Ryoga, but not fighting." Ranma says. Shampoo gets up and charges again. Ukyo leaps into the air and plants her shoes in Shampoo's face. Then pushes off, sending Shampoo to the ground.

"Wow, Ukyo has gotten really good really fast." Akane said. Ukyo leaves Shampoo knocked out and jumps into Ranma's arms.

"Rannchan, we are going to be so happy." Ukyo said and reached up and kissed Ranma.

This gave Cologne the perfect chance; she smacked Ukyo in the head with her shaft.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Ranma asked.

"Son in-law, this isn't the real Ukyo. Ukyo is under a training side effect. Ryoga has some how thought her one of the greatest types of Amazon arts, 'The Girly-Girl attack dance'. A deadly training learned by scorned women." Cologne said.

"Girly-Girl attack dance?" Akane asked.

"Yes, a dance pattern thought to women in a weakened state. She learns to read the person attacking her lead and can move to advance on them. She will be three steps ahead of them. Why Ryoga ever thought her this is a mystery." Cologne said.

"He didn't teach her as a fighting thing, but as a dance thing. He was trying to make a lady out of her." Ranma said.

"Hmmmm, her training is not finished till she learns the final move. Till then she will fall in love with any gut who says he loves her." Cologne says. "That is why she must have told you she was in love with Ryoga."

"But that means Ryoga must have said he loved her." Nabiki said.

Shampoo stood up. "Shampoo gave Ryoga passion pill last night, he be hot for any girl near him."

"So, if Ukyo was in love with him cause of the training and Ryoga had a passion pill, then what did they do to make Ukyo late for school?" Nabiki asked with an evil grin.

"Ukyo's not liked that." Ranma said. "Let's go to Ucchan's to see what happen."

Ranma carried Ukyo there, much to Akane and Shampoo's disapproval. They walked into Ucchan's. Several large puddles of blood were on the floor. A thin trail lead up the stairs and into Ukyo's room. The group of Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Cologne, Kuno, and Nabiki followed the blood.

"Did Ukyo kill Ryoga?" Nabiki asked. "Cause that's what it look like."

They went into Ukyo's room; Ryoga was laying in the futon with a bandage around his nose. He was kind of pale. Ukyo's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my poor Ryochan!" Ukyo said and jumped out of Ranma's arms. She hugged Ryoga.

"Excuse me!" Ranma said. He just got stood up for pig boy. That was wrong.

"Oh Ranma honey, how could I forget about you?" She jumps back into Ranma's arms. Shampoo growled.

"You forget about Ryochan so quickly, he hurt and need nursing." Shampoo said. Ukyo looked down at Ryoga. Akane was at his side and holding his hand.

"Poor Ryoga." Akane said.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU TWO CENT HUSSY!" Ukyo kicked Akane into a wall.

"Alas fair maiden Ukyo, I may not let you hurt Akane Tendo, even though my love is for you too." Kuno said. He stepped between Akane and Ukyo.

"You love me?" Ukyo asked.

"DON'T SAY IT KUNO!" Cologne yelled out.

"Of course I love you my fair darling." Kuno said. Ukyo's eyes lit up and she jumped into Kuno's arms.

"Oh I love you too my sweet prince." Ukyo said wrapping her arms around Kuno's neck.

Kuno stood for a second. This had never happened before. The girl he loved burned with the same fire. No kick, no punch, and not even the other girls fighting with her.

"AT LAST I HAVE FOUND MY BRIDE!" Kuno said. He ran out of the room with Ukyo in his arms.

"UKYO!" Ranma said and went chasing after the two.

Ryoga woke at the sound of Ranma's voice. "DIE RANMA!"

"He's already gone Stupid." Shampoo said.

"Ryoga, what happen here last night?" Nabiki asked. She took out her note-taking pad.

"Well, me and Ukyo were kissing. Then she slipped of her shirt and her wasn't wearing anything under it and I..." Ryoga's nose bleeds at the thought and he passed back out.

"It seems like even a passion pill can only get that boy to first base." Nabiki said. She wrote down on her note pad. 'Ukyo and Ryoga 1st base and pig boy gets flashed and faints.'

"Ryoga you fool wake up!" Cologne yelled. He woke up and wiped the blood away.

"What I do now?" Ryoga asked.

"You turned Ukyo into the super fighting slut." Nabiki said. "Why didn't you finish teaching her the damn finishing move?"

"What finishing move?" Ryoga asked.

"Ryoga, did you teach Ukyo how to dance last night?" Cologne asked.

"Well, yeah." Ryoga said. He thought nothing wrong with what he had done. And where was Ukyo?

"Where did you learn the dance you thought her?" Cologne asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"Some old bags in China needed a boy to help teach these other girls to dance. So I helped out." Ryoga said. Cologne slapped in the side of the head with her stick.

"You idiot! You stumbled upon the highly secretive Girly-Girl cult of China by accident. Now you must finish the training or Ukyo will never stop falling in love with everyman who says I love you." Cologne said.

"She what? She swore her love to me last night!" Ryoga said.

"I am sure she did after you did first." Nabiki said. "Now let's go help her before she gets married to Kuno."

"MARRIED TO KUNO!?" Ryoga said. 

"No time, now let's get going." Cologne said. They ran off.

Akane woke up. She looked around the room. Last thing she remembered was Ukyo kicking her, now everyone was gone. And they didn't even bother to move her to a bed, just left her in the wall. How rude! 

Ranma lost sight of the happy couple. "Oh man, if Kuno gets her alone for too long it might be Mrs. Ukyo Kuno."

He saw Ryoga, Shampoo, Cologne, and Nabiki running up to him.

"WHERE DID HE TAKE UKYO!?" Ryoga grabbed Ranma by the collar and started to shake him. Ranms slapped Ryoga off of him.

"Would you just calm down, I am trying to find them." Ranma said.

"Why Ranma have to find Ukyo, let pervert sword boy have her." Shampoo said.

"We can't let that happen, unless she learns the finishing move, she'll always still be in love with Ranma and Ryoga. Ryoga, do you remember anything about a finishing move." Cologne asked.

"Yeah, kind of. I think it goes that she has to regain herself by defeating the person that hurt her and hearing a them begging to have her forgive them." Ryoga said.

"So what now?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, she was doing all of this to be more girly for Ranma, so Ranma most get beat up and beg." Ryoga said with a smile on his face.

"WAIT!" Ranma said.

"Come on Ranma, it's about time you get what you have coming to you." Nabiki said.

Meanwhile, at the Kuno house.

"Oh my love!" Kuno said. He dashed through the house. He must get his beloved spatula girl to safety. He slammed open his door and ran in. He let her down out of his arms so that he might lock the door. Having it locked he turned around. His eyes popped out.

"Hi Kuno baby." Ukyo said. She had unbuttoned her shirt. Showing off the brand new lace bra she had on. 

'Thank you oh lord. I have taken many a blows for love and finally you have gave me what I have wanted most.' Kuno thought to himself.

Ukyo giggled and flipped her hair. She slowly walked forward to Kuno. A devilish gleam in her eyes.

Back on the streets just a little bit from the Kuno house.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT GETS WORSE THE LONGER IT GOES ON!?" Ranma and Ryoga said at the same time.

"You heard me. The longer she stays like this, the further she will go with her bows. It was a move designed by the founders of the Girly-Girl School to help the women of their school get husbands or attract the husbands of their enemies. If Ukyo is left alone to long with Kuno, marriage might be the least of our concerns." Cologne said.

"Wow, this could really go for some good gossip around school. Maybe we should just let them be." Nabiki said. She started to take more notes.

"NABIKI! This will ruin your photo business. With Kuno and Ukyo going out, he'll have to be loyal and not buy your lovely photos of me and Akane." Ranma said. "The longer we wait the more money you lose."

Nabiki didn't even respond in words. She took off running top speed toward the Kuno house. She wasn't about to lose her best buyer to love. She was going to come between them not matter what it took.

"Wow, Nabiki is pretty fast!" Ryoga said.

"She look faster then Shampoo." Shampoo said. She started to run in the direction of the house.

'Hold on Ukyo, I am coming.' Ranma thought to himself and took off.

'Ukyo, I will not let you go without a fight!" Ryoga said inside his head and ran off too.

Akane came dashing up the street. Cologne looked back at Akane and laughed. "It seems the tables have turned here. Everyone in love with Ukyo, and Akane is the one left behind."

Fin

Well, I am going to try to keep this series going as long as it can. But I need everyone to keep reviewing to help me make it better.


	4. Default Chapter Title

As much girl as you want

By Yuffie Valentine

Ryoga and Ranma ran through Kuno's house.

"Where the hell are they?" Ryoga asked. He punched a wall down, nothing.

"Just follow me, I know where the pervert's room is." Ranma said. They ran to the end of the hallway. Ranma lifted his leg and kicked in the door nest to them. They heard it hit something, looking in they could see it was Kuno's head. He fell to the ground. "That was planned nicely."

"Rannchan! Ryochan!" Ukyo ran up and jumped into Ryoga's arms.

"This really has to stop." Ranma said. He got down on his knees and began to beg. "Ukyo, I am sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Rannchan, you don't have anything to be sorry for." Ukyo said and went down and kissed Ranma.

"Die Ranma Die!" Ryoga yelled and attacked Ranma. The rest of the group came in. Akane pouted, now her two men were fighting over Ukyo. 

"Hmmmm, did Ranma try to forgive Ukyo." Cologne asked. Ryoga nodded. "Then why is she still fawning over both of you." She looked at Ukyo who was hugging Ryoga as he fought.

"I don't know, she wasn't really mad at Ranma.... WAIT! The reason she wanted to learn to be a girl is because of Shampoo. It's Shampoo who has to say she is sorry." Ryoga said. Shampoo jumped back.

"Shampoo no tell anyone she sorry." Shampoo said. Ryoga got a gleam in his eye, if he was going to learn the truth about Ukyo, he would need her in her right mind.

"Ukyo my love, defeat Shampoo in a fair battle." Ryoga said.

"WHAT!?" Shampoo said. 

"Anything for you my dear Ryochan." Ukyo said. She turned and jumped at Shampoo.

"Shampoo no lose so easy this time." Shampoo grabbed Kuno and shoved him in front of her. Ukyo stopped in mid-kick and hugged to Kuno.

"Shampoo, lose." Cologne said, "Or your chances with Ranma will remain slim."

"But what about Shampoo's Amazon pride. She won't be defeated today." Shampoo leaped up. "Shampoo train and come back and defeat Ukyo."

"No, girl, don't leave." Cologne said, yet it was too late. Shampoo had already run off. "This is no good, our cure just ran off."

"Kuno, get off Ukyo right now." Ryoga said. He punched the sleeping swords man in the head. Ukyo jumped on to Ryoga.

" Oh Ryochan, you are so strong!" Ukyo said. Gave him a kiss, Ryoga started to turn bright red. Then it snapped to him, he needed to get his sweet Ukyo away from all of these men trying to sweet talk her.

"Ukyo, we will be happy!" Ryoga said, he picked Ukyo up into his arms and ran out of the Kuno house. He kept running and running. Ukyo noticed after awhile they had no direction at all.

"Ryochan, where are we going?" Ukyo asked.

"Forever." Ryoga answered.

End of chapter

Review pretty please! J


	5. 

As much girl as you want: New Beginning

Ryoga ran hard into the night; Ukyo had feel asleep in his arms a few miles back. She rested with her head against his shoulder. He was getting tired and it would be best for Ukyo to sleep without moving. He stopped and noticed they were in a village with some woodland near by. He put Ukyo down on a bench and pulled his wallet. Not even enough for an inn. Where would they sleep?

"Excuse me young man?" an older man asked him. " What is your friend's name?" Pointing to Ukyo sniggled up on the bench.

"Umm her name is Ukyo Kounji." Ryoga answered. "Why?"

"Well I'll be, I knew it was really her!" the man said. "This is her hometown, I didn't recognize her in all that girl clothing."

"We're at Ukyo's hometown?" Ryoga said to himself. "Wow, ran more then I thought."

"Ran?" the man asked concerned, "She isn't in trouble is she?"

"Oh no sir. If you must no I was trying to get her away from that good for nothing Ranma, you must no him if you know Ukyo." Ryoga said.

"Oh yes, I know the jackass and his father." The man said. "Tell you what, pick her up and we'll go to my house." The man said. He gave Ryoga a smile.

"Why thank you so much! I didn't have a proper place to have her sleep, she can sleep at your house since you know her." Ryoga said. He started to think; he had enough money for just him to get a single sleeping bag. "I can go and get a sleeping bag and the woods look pretty safe."

"Are you kidding, no man that saves my daughter is going to sleep in the woods!" The man said and gave Ryoga a slap on the back. Ryoga was stiff.

"Daughter?" Ryoga asked. He gulped. Meeting her father, so soon. 

"Just call me Dad!" Mr. Kounji said and gave a laugh.

"Dad?" Ryoga said with a double gulp. This was going too fast.

"Well of course if you are going all this way alone with my daughter in your arms, you must have come here to ask for my permission, which you have." He let out a hardy laugh and hugged Ryoga.

"Wait, wait, I can't marry Ukyo!" Ryoga said. Sure he loved her, but marriage so fast.

"AND WHY NOT!? ISN"T SHE THE VISION OF BEAUTY AND GRACE!?" Mr. Kounji yelled.

"No, no, not that way at all. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" Ryoga blurted out. In a panic, he went for the best option the truth. " I would love to marry your daughter but she is under spell where she will fall in love with any man who says he loves her. And the only cure is to beat this other girl who ran off to China. And I can't marry her till I know she loves me for real or the spell." Gasping for air.

"So wait, you must love her for her to be under the spell. You must really love her if you are willing to wait till we get our hands on that other girl. Oh I have finally found a worthy son-in-law!" Mr. Kounji gave Ryoga a bear hug. 

"Get your hands off my Ryochan!" Ukyo screamed, who was awake from all the yelling.

"Wait, wait, I am your father!" He yelled curled up in a little ball as Ukyo beat him with his own spatula. 

"Daddy?" Ukyo said questioningly as she poked him with the end of her spatula. He looked up at her. "DADDY!" Ukyo gave him a huge hug.

Meanwhile….

"Shampoo!" Cologne called out as she searched the docks for her granddaughter. She saw her waiting at the end of a pier. With a sigh she hopped over there. "Child, you have to come back."

"No!" Shampoo said with eyes full of tears. "Shampoo is disgrace, she can't marry 

anyone who beat her. I am a failure as wife."

"Shampoo, you can't let Ranma go, we need him for the village, to have strong generations." Cologne said. Shampoo turned around and glared at her.

"You no care about Shampoo. You only care about village laws. You no care that Shampoo's heart gets broken every time Ranma is won over by other girls. You no care about my feelings, only my marriage to Ranma! I LOVE RANMA, AND I WILL NOT STAY TO WATCH HIM MARRY UKYO!" Shampoo said sobbing. She through a punch in blind rage at Cologne, which landed directly, and for the first time in decades, Cologne was defeated.

"Shampoo…..how dare you!" Cologne said. Her battle aura grew.

"Fine, do what ever you want, if Shampoo is disowned from village, she'll still love Ranma. Dumb law brought Ranma and Shampoo together, love keeps us together." Shampoo yelled, taking battle stance. The two amazons stood there eyeing each other.

"So what does that mean, child?" Cologne asked.

"It means no more tricks. No more pills. No more potions. Ranma must really love me if he marry me, and Shampoo's children no will be Amazon. Because to be an Amazon is to be heartless, only to care of strength, no love." Shampoo said. She was sniffling, but still holding her stance.

"No need to fight then, you are disowned. You now have no right to call yourself one of us. Also makes you no longer Ranma's fiancé by law. You are on your own now for the choices you have made. I am closing up the Cat Café now, you are now homeless and jobless." Cologne said. She expected Shampoo to want to come back, but Shampoo smiled.

"Shampoo rather be poor and live on street then live with you as a slave." Shampoo said. She gave off an eerie laugh. "Shampoo no longer fight for honor, it's for love! Shampoo is free!"

"You don't seem to remember the rules of the Amazon, but you will remember soon enough!" Cologne said. She hopped off on her staff, leaving Shampoo still standing on the docks.

Back at the Kounji house…

Ukyo curled up next Ryoga in front of the warm grill, as her father cooked for them. He smiled, this boy had humble written all over him. He kept blushing at ever touch from Ukyo. This was good, his daughter needed a man who wouldn't use her, unlike that jackass Ranma. He served them up and stood up and grinned down.

"Eat up you two!" Mr. Kounji said and gave a suspicious laugh.

"Aren't you eating with us Daddy?" Ukyo asked. 

"Oh, no, sorry. I forgot tonight I have poker night and I am going to the bar to play with some friends." He said and picked up his money pouch off a small side table. 

"Oh what time will you be home?" Ukyo said, she couldn't wait to tell her dad all about Ryoga.

"Well sweetheart, I am going to be in no condition to walk home afterwards. Drinking is a tradition at a poker game you know, so I just stay at the inn, I wouldn't want Ryoga here seeing me stumbling around." Mr. Kounji said, and grinned at Ryoga. There was no poker game, he just wanted to come home in the morning, find the two in bed, and then them force the marriage. They'll take of that other girl later, right now he needed his little girl married off. "Okay kids, see you around noon!" 

"Wait…wait!" Ryoga cried out. He ran up to Mr. Kounji and whispered. " You can't leave me alone with her in her condition, you don't know she'll do!"

"Oh boy! Be a man, you think that jackass Ranma would be afraid of cute little Ukyo?"

Mr. Kounji said and patted Ryoga. Ryoga growled, he hate to think Ranma could do something better then him.

"Alright! I'll make sure she behaves, I will not taint Ukyo's reputation, sir." Ryoga said. Mr. Kounji frowned and thought quickly.

"Well, that's great boy, just remember this, if you make my Ukyo unhappy, I will kill you!" Mr. Kounji laughed and so did Ryoga till he caught site of the cooking knife in Mr. Kounji hands.

"Hah hah hah, yes sir!" Ryoga gulped, this was worse then Mr. Tendo!

The phone rings in room and breaks the awkward mood. "I'll get it!" Ukyo yells. 

"Remember what I said boy! If I come home to her and she has one tear in her eye, you better hope you still have the strength to run back where you came from." Mr. Kounji said. Ryoga gulped and nodded. "Well then I am off!" 

Ryoga stood silent as the door closed, he knew he could beat him, but that was still scary as hell. He heard Ukyo talking on the phone.

"Yes, I am home! I came home with Ryoga this afternoon." Ukyo said cheerfully into the phone. 

'Who is she talking to?' Ryoga thought to himself. He listened some more as she started to talk again.

"Well of course you can come visit! I would love to see you, sugar!" Ukyo said. She went silent listening. "You'll be here in the morning?"

"Huh?" Ryoga said and walked over to the phone. Ukyo looked up at him.

"Hold on, I think Ryoga wants to talk to you!" Ukyo passed the phone to Ryoga, he looked at it for a second.

"Hello?" Ryoga said.

"RYOGA YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RAN OFF TO UKYO'S FATHER! THAT'S NOT PLAYING FAIR! I AM GOING TO BE THERE IN THE MONRING SO YOU BETTER BE READY FOR A DOUL!" Ranma's voice boomed out of the receiver. 

"I'll be ready for you…." Ryoga said in a cold voice and hung the phone up. Ukyo bounced on him the second after. She knocked him down on the floor and was now sitting on him. He started to blush.

"Hi sugar." Ukyo said and batted her eyelashes. Ryoga felt his nose get warm. He had to think quickly, a way to make her stop with out hurting her.

"UKYO YOU ARE UNDER A SPELL AND YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Ryoga yelled. Again the truth thing seemed to be the best idea. Ukyo's face went into a state of confusion.

"A spell?" Ukyo said. She sat back and thought, something didn't seem right. She knew that, she did love Ryoga, Ranma, and Kuno. "Wait…hold on I don't like Kuno! No spell could make me sink that low!"

"Great the spell is weakening!" Ryoga said. Ukyo clasped his hands.

"Ryoga, what is the cure?" Ukyo said. "I want to love you!"

"Ukyo…I love … I mean… the cure is…" Ryoga stumbled over the words. He then remembered his road journal. He went to his backpack and pulled it out. He must have written down that day what he learned, as he did with all his adventures. He dug down in the back and found it. He yanked it out and ran to show Ukyo. But then he noticed he was outside.

"Ryoga?" Ukyo said. She was sitting in the house, Ryoga just dashed off all of a sudden.

Ryoga was in town now and he was panicking. He needed to find his way back to Ukyo, or else Ranma might show up! He walked along the side walk, trying to not walk out of the town. The stores were still open so their light might keep him here, and not in the dark. He walked in a pet store.

"May I help you sir?" A man said from behind the counter. Ryoga was about to ask directions, but he knew that would do no good. 

"Sir, can I ask you for a favor?" Ryoga said. He was so embarrassed.

"Certainly, what do you need?" the salesman asked.

"Do you know the Kounji Family?" Ryoga asked. The man smiled.

"Of course I do! The old man give me his scraps for the animals all the time 


End file.
